Talk:StarCraft Wiki
A Galaxy in Chaos In the distant future a small group of human exiles have been doomed to fight for survival on the edge of the galaxy. Through military strength, espionage and deceit, a unified Terran government has maintained an uneasy peace. As resources run short, however, these Confederate nations find themselves looking towards the rich worlds of their alien neighbors, the enigmatic Protoss. To further complicate matters, it seems that a previously unknown and deadly species known only as the Zerg has entered Protoss space and is destroying everything in its path. The time for war has come... (http://www.blizzard.com/starcraft/) Link to the website http://www.blizzard.com/starcraft/ II: Terran Factions I. Sons of Korhal Ia. Terran Dominion 2. Confederacy 2a. Alpha Squadron 2b. Omega Squadron 2c. Nova Squadron 3. Kel-Morian Combine There's a new novel out: StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Please add this to the front page. PsiSeveredHead 03:04, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Featured article link Does anyone know how the Featured Article section was created? It's too complicated for me to change (and these articles need to be rotated sometimes). PsiSeveredHead 04:34, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :If you edit this section, you should be able to change the text starting from the StarCraft Episode 0 link (just ignore the part above that which affects the style. Angela (talk) 08:09, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Character Shouldn't the Player be Shown as a character because the game shows it through the player being a commander, celebrate, and excututor. 02/05(i think)/07 156.3.148.222 23:30, 5 February 2007 (UTC)Agentheartlesspain-- cant find login screen :Er..., why is an article copied almost directly from Wikipedia here a featured article? -rayluT 00:24, 18 October 2006 (UTC) All the large articles are straight from wikipedia ... and many were written by me (as Kimera757) there. PsiSeveredHead 13:57, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :Login is in the upper right hand corner of the page. See if you can't see it. 68.39.174.238 02:13, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Wikia messages The StarCraft wiki has just been added to the Wikia news box, which means this message will be shown on all Wikia sites for the next few days. I hope this brings some new users to your wiki. Now would be a good idea to create a welcome template to place on the talk page of new users. See the Harry Potter welcome for one example. Angela talk 12:24, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Battles Since this wiki is supposed to be written in-universe, should we have articles on battles and such? 16:58, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Battles should go into the appropriate storyline article. (For instance, "the Battle of Antioch" is part of the StarCraft Episode III article.) PsiSeveredHead 23:39, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :I think they could eventually recieve their own articles...why not? They could easily be completely different articles. The Episode 3 article could contain gameplay information (walkthroughs, transcripts, etc) while the battle article could contain canon information. -ED 17:31, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Spoilers What exactly is the criteria for using a spoiler warning? They seem to be employed mostly at random; some are even used when describing events that were detailed in the instruction manual! Personally, I don't think anything can really be called a spoiler anymore, given that the game's been out for almost ten years, but what does everyone else think? - Dark T Zeratul 03:28, 18 February 2007 (UTC) There's nearly three hundred articles, and I haven't gone through them all. Despite all the edits, I don't actually spend much time on the wiki. There are still articles with broken red links too. On another note, sometimes you'll get an article that looks like this: *Prequel (spoiler) *Material from the manual *Material from the game (spoiler) It's a bit difficult to avoid "spoilerizing" the manual's material at that point. At least for the articles I've written, anything not from the manuals (or from the back of a novel) gets the spoiler tag. PsiSeveredHead 04:26, 18 February 2007 (UTC) : The problem is, given that the material from the manual actually makes up a minority of the information about characters and events, doing it that way would require spoiler-tagging virtually everything. And, as I said, the game's been out for almost ten years. I very much doubt that anyone interested in this page would have not yet played it. - Dark T Zeratul 05:35, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::I suggest the general disclaimer say that Starcraft Wiki contains spoilers. That way, users are warned that the Wiki aims to be as comprehensive as possible, and that they should be careful of what they click if they do not want things spoiled. -ED 02:04, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Does anybody else think that the spoiler alert should be more prominent and have a border like in Wikipedia so that it'll be more clearly and visible? ::::I recommend we move the spoiler warning to a General disclaimer or something like that, and then add it to the welcome template. That way, users know that all of Starcraft Wiki contains spoilers and we don't have to put spoiler warnings everywhere. -ED 17:35, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Logo Is there a way to add a logo and favicon? Would be better than the default Wikia... =/ --Xallium (talk • ) 22:50, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, you just need to upload images called wiki.png and favicon.ico. See Help:Improving your Wikia for more information. Angela talk 01:13, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Oh sweet. Wookiepedia did this, and so it looks much better. I'll start hunting for the right images. This cool site (http://media-convert.com/) can convert jpgs and stuff to other formats; I'm pretty sure it can convert jpgs or bmps to pngs or icos. PsiSeveredHead 02:36, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :This is a useful site for making favicons out of other images. Angela talk 04:12, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::I was doodling and made some candidates. Just rough drafts for your consideration... i'll make more later or something... ::http://img389.imageshack.us/img389/2340/scwikia2ew3.png http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/5661/scwikiafk7.png http://img152.imageshack.us/img152/8295/scwikia3bl7.png --Xallium (talk • ) 23:09, 27 March 2007 (UTC) I like #2 and #3 anyway. I assume those would be the icon that goes in the upper-left-hand corner? PsiSeveredHead 22:29, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :D'oh... Its supposed to be Wiki not Wikia >_<... argh. Anyways, here's another random one you can like... not choose from. http://img265.imageshack.us/img265/5628/sclogonz1.jpg btw, whats wrong with the zergling one! I messed up. I assumed the first one was #1. I didn't like #2 ... it looks like a fire breathing crayon Zergling. I like the newest one you put up, too. PsiSeveredHead 00:31, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::HEY!... Thats supposed to be marine blood! Anyway, give me suggestions and criticisms so we can actually use one... or not. :::I think any of them is nice, and certainly better than the Wikia logo. -ED 17:33, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Argh... I didn't think of the logo and how it would fit in with the site >_<... i'll make ones that fit more with the white layout cause the person who made the current logo should be shot... wait a minute... >_< --Xallium (talk • ) 14:35, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Here's some old revised ones and some gay new ones: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Proposed fanfiction policy There's quite a bit of fanfiction on this site, and there have been a few complaints about that. I just discovered that Wowwiki deals with this issue as well, according to their policy: http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:Policy/Writing/FanFiction and http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:Fan_fiction_guidelines The most important guideline from my PoV is "your fan fiction should most likely be placed under your user page, e.g. User:Kang the Great/My fanfic article". PsiSeveredHead 22:52, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :We had similar issues at Halopedia. Users just moved fanon to userpages until a Halo Fanon wiki was created, then we made them migrate all fanfics there. -ED 17:33, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::My apologies if I've been a contributor to the problem. Moving fanfic articles to userpages seems like an appropriate solution, given the trouble of supporting a separate Wiki. In fact, I've just done so with my own. -- ColonelChaos 13:57, 3 April 2007 (UTC) FA How is the featured article chosen? --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 00:47, 3 April 2007 (UTC) It isn't. Actually it's kind of annoying, as they stay up real long due to lack of articles; I need to replace that section with something else. :I recommend removing that section and the fanfiction section to clear up the main page. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:02, 7 May 2007 (UTC) If I knew how to get rid of it, I would. However, I would need something to fill in the space. :( PsiSeveredHead 22:15, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :How about an "Improvement Drive"? then again, that might have the same problem. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:18, 7 May 2007 (UTC) StarCraft II Perhaps a mention of StarCraft II on the front page is in order? -- 172.193.98.69 11:36, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah. It also let me removed the featured article. PsiSeveredHead 17:21, 19 May 2007 (UTC) StarCraft: Ulysses I'm curious as to why Ceptryn's addition of the StarCraft: Ulysses fan fiction was reverted from the fan fiction section of this article. Was there something wrong with it? --Chibiabos 04:41, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Ditto. Also, while we're on the subject, I'm curious about the process of linking to fanfics, as to what kind of processes one must go through before linking them --Hawki 08:12, 24 June 2007 (UTC). ED did that, and I'm not sure why. I think it's because the fanfiction isn't actually part of this site. PsiSeveredHead 13:30, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Unnamed planets in StarCraft cinematics There are few planets that haven't been named which appear in some StarCraft cinematics.I will post some screenshots here which will show you these planets.Do you know the names of these planets? orbiting an unknown planet.]] *This planet appears in a cinematic titled Battle of the Amerigo in the original StarCraft. *Is this planet Korhal IV? *In the introduction to Brood War,we see a battle on a planet.What's the name of this planet?It appears it is one of the first worlds where UED forces appeared. --Rethas 10:52, 29 June 2007 (UTC) The Amerigo is orbiting Char. The second science vessel appears in the Episode I end cinematic, the planet's name unknown. However, while it's not my call, we can't really make articles for unnamed planets. --Hawki 12:49, 29 June 2007 (UTC) WoWWiki and more Hello! I am Kirkburn, and I help out Wikia with their gaming wikis. In addition I am a lead admin of WoWWiki. I would love to see more closer work between the Blizzard wikis. You may not know, but there is a good little selection of Blizz-related wikis on Wikia now. For example blizzard.wikia.com and diablo.wikia.com plus a whole lot more linked on the Blizzard wiki. I have been suggesting a few things to Wikia to try and improve the networking between the two, but I thought I'd start it off by mentioning them here :) Meanwhile, personally, I think this site would work really well with a dark colour scheme, in keeping with SC - has this ever been a thought? Anyway, I think you havea great site and a good MP design. Simple is good :) Thanks for your time! Kirkburn (talk) 08:17, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Um, not my place to make judgement, but I find myself agreeing with the darker colour scheme. We all know about StarCraft's gritty underbelly ;) --Hawki 13:00, 12 July 2007 (UTC)